Confusing
by rosepetals98
Summary: Relationships are heating up, and Beast Boy and Raven's is no different. Beast Boy's got his eye on a certain blue hottie, and she's got no idea. Rae/BB


A/n: Hello, fellow fanfiction writers! I haven't written in ages, so this will be very rusty. I believe this is my first visit to this site in about a year, sigh, I know, a disgrace. Anyway, I've never written a TT fanfic before and I've only watched a couple of episodes, and read a couple of things. TT used to be a Saturday morning kinda thing, but I haven't had tv in years, so I just recently started watching it again. Even if I haven't seen that much, BB/Rae seems adorable to me. So anyhow, hope you enjoy.

Confusing

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," murmured Raven, eyes wholeheartedly shut and eyebrows wrinkled in concentration. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos."

Beast Boy, on his way to the game room, paused to stand outside her room listening to her deliciously soft, grating voice repeat the mantra. His forehead crinkled in thought. Raven was so different from him, he often wondered how they could ever be in the same room together. Granted, he never noticed it before, but he had honestly grown accustomed to her. Though she was still a little hardened and disciplined than he liked, she had become his close friend.

He slid onto the floor, slumped. He sighed. Sometimes he wished Raven did like him, all the time, not just for a few minutes, than be annoyed as hell with him. He grinned for a moment, reminded of his rocky friendship with her. He had certainly matured over the years and Raven had learned to occasionally let down her guard. Still, he was never exactly comfortable with her. He used to be irritated by Raven as well. She was so quiet, moody, and down-to-earth. The Happy Raven had been someone he could really get along with.

He realized that though Raven used to be like that, she wasn't anymore. Yes, she was still moody and all that, but the difference was that now, she could trust the team. And trust him. He could certainly trust her now. But why were these thoughts poking into his head now?

Lately, the occasional giggle, or even ghost of a smile, sent his heart careening and speeding around a fast lane. When she was silent, he strained to find out what she was thinking, which was why he was stressed most of the time. When she talked, he wanted to find out every emotion behind her words. He wanted to understand her as much as he could.

He saw these symptoms in Robin and Starfire when they were around each other. Robin was forever peering over at Star, interest and muted happiness in his features. Star was a lot more obvious; lighting up whenever she saw Robin, always asking what he was doing, etc.

Cyborg always said they were practically boyfriend and girlfriend, though too scared to admit it. He smirked. They were heroes, yet children. Fitting name, Teen Titans was.

So if Robin and Star liked each other like that, and he liked Raven like that, did that mean that he liked her like _that_? He shook his head. Confusing. She was also the prettiest girl he knew. With big indigo eyes that sparkled, pale, smooth skin, and voluptuous curves, Raven was incredibly beautiful.

He smiled. So what if he did like Raven? He decided it didn't matter. Liking Raven was stressful, yes, but also gave him a kind of inexplicable joy.

The door next to him opened a crack. A large violet eye peered out, dark lashes framing it. It zeroed in on him.

"What are you doing here?" she stated in a flat voice. He bounced up, standing, and smiled. Scratching the back of his head, he hesitatingly said, "Hi, Raven."

The purple orb narrowed. "Hello, Beast Boy. Is there something you want?" she demanded, annoyed, as always, at having her meditation interrupted.

"Raven, do you, uh, wanna go do something?" he chuckled nervously.

"Not really, " she replied, eyes slightly flashing.

Beast Boy grinned. "Well, I'm not scared of you, so you're coming with me!" he informed her while swiftly pulling her out of her room.

Raven rolled her eyes wondering what he was up to. "What are you doing?" she asked drily.

"We're watching a movie," he explained, pulling her on to the couch. "But this time, we can watch horror."

Raven cracked a smile. "Why would you do that?"

"I just want to hang out with you more," he replied, dropping his eyes.

With the crook of her porcelain finger, she lifted his chin up, gazing at his bright green eyes. She searched for signs of deceit or mal-intention.

"Okay, then, Beast Boy. Why do you want to hang out more?" She leaned back onto the sofa, glancing at him.

He suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Her amethyst eyes shot open as she felt his hand on her cheek, pressing her to him. Her heartbeat danced crazily and slowly began to regain rhythm as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

They both sighed as they pulled apart. Raven suddenly jumped up, backing away.

"I-I," she stuttered, for one of the few times in her life. She shook her head, muttering indistinctly. She continued backing away.

Beast Boy was surprised at himself and regretful. "Whoa, Rave, sorry. Come back!"

"I'm not ready for-for _that_," she said, panicking.

He stood up taking her shaking hand. "I know, and I'm sorry. But Raven, I really, really like you. And I don't know why, but when you creep me out or yell at me or slap me, I just like you more."

She inched back slowly, feeling the warmth of his hand spread through her. "You're one of my best friends, Beast Boy. But I can't do this. Feeling emotion isn't what I'm used to."

He pulled her close. "Answer this, Rae. Do you like me?"

"I do," she replied, realizing that she actually did. Even though he was annoying, loud, rude and plain irritating, there was something that she enjoyed about him. She wasn't sure if it was his unfailing loyalty or kindness, but there was something amazing, "You make me happy, Beast Boy."

And with that, she leaned towards him, this time, fully getting into it. As they kissed, they saw that though it was confusing, they'd go with it. And that's just what the Teen Titans did.

A/n: Yeah, I know, pretty OOC, but I don't know their characters that well, so don't blame me. So I'd love some reviews about it and also give me an answer as to whether I should write a Raven version. So I hope you liked it!


End file.
